


Somewhere Only We Know

by Chamaki



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, POV Catra (She-Ra), She-ra - Freeform, Song fic, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamaki/pseuds/Chamaki
Summary: After the war Catra goes back to the Horde to see if she can find something that reminded her of her childhood...Song Ficsong:Somewhere only we know by Keane
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Somewhere Only We Know

somewhere only we know-catradora fic

_ I walked across an empty land _

_ I knew the pathway like the back of my hand _

_ I felt the earth beneath my feet _

_ Sat by the river, and it made me complete _

The Horde looked completely different after the war.Nobody bothered to fix the mess that was made there.”why would they?After all the only people who lived there were horde scum.”Catra sat on a couple of rocks near the fright zone.It was around evening and the sunset was starting.It created soft orange and pink colors,very different from the dark blacks and reds created by the fright zone.She looked out to see what was once their home.She never realized how a sunset can make even broken things seem so beautiful.Catra took this moment to think.”Adora said it’s different now,we saved the world they’re grateful...but i still see the looks they give me,and Scorpia and Lonnie and Hordak.We might never truly fit in.Adora only fit in because she became She-Ra,their savior.”She remembered the day after it was all over,everyone bringing Adora gifts and hosting parties for her.Everyone loved Adora but when they looked at Catra all they saw was the cause of all their pain,a horde leader who destroyed their homes.They didn’t see the kind,creative,silly catgirl Adora saw.

_ Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? _

_ I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on _

_ So tell me when you're gonna let me in _

_ I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin _

Everything was in ruins...”after Hordak and I fought we basically destroyed all that was left of it.But still there had to be something left,,,something left of mine and Adora’s childhood.”Catra curled up and tucked her head in between her knees like she would do when she was younger.”Just anything to remind me of us back then,,,when everything was so simple.Please i just need to find something i dont want to forget about those times.”Catra has nothing in her new life.Sure she had Glimmer and Bow,but Adora knew them first...she had a deeper connection with them,the only thing Catra knows is the Horde.She was desperate for something she could hold on to,memories weren’t enough.Catra stood up and prepared herself to enter the place she once called her home.

_ I came across a fallen tree _

_ I felt the branches of it looking at me _

_ Is this the place we used to love? _

_ Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? _

Catra slowly stood up,she felt as if all her energy was gone...she felt physical and emotionally drained.She wondered why she felt this way,things were better now...right? A part of her was scared of what she would find in the Horde and what memories they would bring up,but she pushed down those feelings and went into her old home.”Damn it looks even worse inside”Catra thought to herself.Most of the room were destroyed,just piles of stone and machines everywhere.Catra ended up in the locker room.So many things have happened here.

Catra was reminded of the memories of her and Adora...

“Catra!! look a mouse”

“What where!!!”

Adora laughed with an adorable little snort at the end that always makes catra smile.

“Adora!!!Stop messing around!”

And then the memories of her and Scorpia...

“Everything will be okay Catra-“

“No!! Everything is NOT okay! Adora is gone,Hordak is counting on me, i don’t know what to do-“

“Hey...” Scorpia took a step closer to hug her”Catra it’s okay” 

“Get OFF of me!!” 

Scorpia took a step back she didn’t want to make Catra more upset...

And the memories of herself and no one else...

“Why aren’t i good enough...?” 

Catra sat against the walls, sobbing into her knees.She didn’t want to admit it but she missed how things were before when she was more carefree...she missed when Adora was there always making sure she was okay.

“Why did you have to leave...i thought you promised nothing bad could happen as long as we have each other...well you’re gone now i guess you don’t need me anymore,maybe you never did”

Catra didn’t want to be reminded of these memories.She was looking for happy memories not sad ones.She was starting to regret coming here.

“i should go back,Adora is probably waiting for me and when i get there she’ll hug me and kiss me and say she missed me...so i should go back...but i still haven’t found what i’m looking for..i don’t even know what i’m looking for” Catra’s thoughts were all over the place and she was getting overwhelmed.

“What the fuck,i wish Adora was here”

_ Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? _

_ I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on _

_ So tell me when you're gonna let me in _

_ I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin _

Catra walked around,there was mostly just trash around.She was starting to think she wouldn’t find anything here after all.

After walking for a few more minutes Catra heard a bang and footsteps...it sounded like they were running.

Catra hid behind some broken machines...she didn’t think anyone would be here.

Catra heard a thud...”hah they probably fell”

“oof!! ugh!! stupid rocks!”

Catra recognized that dumb voice yelling at rocks for making her trip.It was Adora, Catra was relived she wouldn’t have to sneak around or fight anyone and she got her wish of wanting Adora to be here.

“A-Adora?” 

“Catra?!” Catra came out so Adora could see her and Adora pulled her into a big hug.

“Catra i missed you!” Adora had a big grin on her dumbass face.

“We saw each other this morning”Catra blushed she still wasn’t used to them being so affectionate with each other.

“Well...yeah i know..but i still missed you!! Wait what are you doing here...?

“I could ask you the same question” Adora stared at Catra for a while before answering.

“i- uh... i wanted to see if...maybe there was something left...you know from...from when we were kids.Its kinda silly right? Why are you here?”

Catra looked into Adoras eyes. “why would she want to come back here?” Catra thought,even thought they’ve know each other for so long and they’re even dating now sometimes Catra felt she couldn’t understand Adora and what she was thinking

“Same as you i guess,,,we had some nice memories here i wanted to see if i could find anything to remind me of them”

“oh. Well maybe i can help you find something” Adora smiled and put her fist in her palm indicating she had an idea.

“I know!! what about the drawing we made of us as kids!” 

Catra remembered scratching Adoras face out but she still agreed to go find it with her...

“Look it’s over here!! oh...why is my face scratched out..it must have been caused by something falling on it when you and Hordak were fighting or something”

Catra felt her heart tighten...how could she tell Adora it was her that scratched it out.But then again she didn’t have to tell her right?

“yeah must have been something falling...”

“Catra are you okay?” Adora frowned and her eyes were full of concern.

“yeah...yeah i’m fine.Hey remember when we drew this we were running away from some guards, and we decided we wanted to rule the h

Horde and be better than those guards so we drew ourselves so everyone would know the Horde belonged to us”Catra smiled thinking about those memories she looked at Adora and she had tears in her eyes 

“Adora?? Are you okay?”

“Yeah i’m okay i just miss that...but look at us now we’re happy again”

Catra went to go sit next to Adora she put her hands on top of hers.

“Do you think this is what you were looking for?”Adora asked

“I was looking for something i could take with me...this is kinda stuck on the wall” Catra answered.

“Oh...well we can keep looking!” Adora said,she was determined to find what Catra was looking for.

“Uh actually Adora i think i found what i was looking for here”

“Oh really what did you find” Adora looked confused it was pretty cute.

“You,Adora. I found you here.”

“You’re all i’ll ever need.When i look at you i’m reminded of all the memories of us...the good and the bad.”

_ And if you have a minute, why don't we go _

_ Talk about it somewhere only we know? _

_ This could be the end of everything _

_ So why don't we go _

_ Somewhere only we know? _

_ Somewhere only we know _

“Oh” Adora said softly. 

“I love you so much Catra.The horde used to be our home...but now you’re my home Catra”

“You’re my home too Adora”

**Author's Note:**

> someone pls teach me how to write better wtf😔💔


End file.
